A Charm for a Charm
by sir authoress
Summary: Wakato had a personalised cheer. He even had a custom made paper fan – courtesy of his fangirls of course. Now all his big, inflated ego needs is a phone charm of himself. Kajimoto is not amused. Light KajimotoxWakato. A Jyousei Shounan fic.


**Title: **A Charm for a Charm

**Summary: **Wakato had a personalised cheer. He even had a custom made paper fan – courtesy of his fangirls of course. Now all his big, inflated ego needs is a phone charm of himself. Kajimoto is not amused. KajimotoxWakato.

I never planned this. Jyousei Shounan was never a popular team to begin with (for those of you who don't watch the anime), but it just...appeared? I couldn't stop it? Force of nature?

Well, at any rate, since it's here, I might as well post it, right?

_***_

_I'm going to make you happy. So, enjoy..._

_Then, make me happy – review_

_***_

_Super Kawaii Wakato-sama phone charm_.

Kajimoto stared at the sign pinned up on the noticed board and wondered if the fangirls had really gone and done it this time. A charm of Wakato. As if the paper fans they made for him weren't bad enough. This one was sure to make Wakato's big inflated head even bigger. Kajimoto predicted come tennis practice this afternoon, Wakato would be insufferable.

And he was quite right.

"Have you seen this thing?" Wakato crowed as he lifted his phone to show Youhei and Kouhei. Dangling at the end of it was a small doll of Wakato's likeness, complete with a cap and a tennis racket. "They've been selling like mad. I bet by tomorrow every girl in school will have one on their phones. I only managed to get one because Yuriko-chan gave it to me – _'cause it's Wakato-sama's charm, neh?'._

The mimic of Yuriko's voice was perfect, down to her annoying giggle at the end.

"Wakato," Kajimoto called out sternly when he passed the trio. "Stop playing around. You're up in court A"

That was enough to put an end to Wakato's crowing. But Kajimoto couldn't shake away Wakato's words. He had no doubt by tomorrow morning every girl in school _would_ have a charm of Wakato on their phones.

Well, he was half right at least.

Apparently only half the girls in school had them the next day, the majority of them from Wakato's fan club. This, to the disappointment of many girls, was due to the reason that the charms had been sold out and weren't going to be available until next week.

"How disappointing! And I wanted one so badly!"

"I know, right. It's so cute!"

There came a rush of giggling and a collection of frantic rustles as all the girls gathered around the table for lunch break started pulling out their phones.

"Yuriko-chan, can you make one of Wakato-sama in his school uniform next time?"

"Ah! Yes, yes. And one in a suit!"

Kajimoto briefly considered finding another place to have lunch as the crowd of girls two tables away broke into loud squeals. Why is it that girls like to stay in class even during break? Why can't they just be like everyone else and have lunch outside?

"Yukata!" someone from the group piped up.

There came even more squealing and giggling. Kajimoto swore if they do it one more time, he was going to leave.

"How 'bout one of the tennis team? Like buchou or the Unit?"

That's it – wait. What?

"Wakato-sama!" someone gasped.

Kajimoto feigned a disinterested glance in their direction and spotted Wakato casually strolling up to the group.

"You're pretty good at this, Yuriko-chan," Wakato said suavely.

The girl in question blushed furiously as she stammered, "Th-thank y-you, Wakato-sa-sama!"

The girls around her gave jealous sighs.

"So how 'bout it? Think you can make one of the tennis team? I'd like how everyone would look as dolls – especially buchou."

Wakato's voice rose noticeably at the last two words. And if that wasn't enough, the pointed look the Pretender gave him at the end of his sentence showed the other's teasing quite clearly. Kajimoto had quite enough.

"Ka-Kajimoto-kun...?" the girls gasped as Kajimoto rose from his seat.

"Lunch," Kajimoto said curtly as he plucked his bento from the table and bypassed the group.

Perhaps the roof would be empty at this time?

***

The next time Kajimoto checked the notice board, which was three days after the fateful leaflet, he saw another tacked up notice in the exact same shade as the previous. Only this one read:

_Tennis team charms! Mini doll hangers of tennis team members: Kajimoto-buchou, Shinjou-san, the Unit..._

Kajimoto stopped the moment he glimpsed his name. Inwardly, Kajimoto groaned. Outwardly, he calmly made his way to his class where there was already a group of girls crowding around Yuriko who looked quite hassled.

"Look! Look! It's Kajimoto-kun!"

It was probably one of Kajimoto's most embarrassing moments as girls swarm up to him and started shoving their phones in his face.

"Look Kajimoto-kun, doesn't it look like you?"

"Kajimoto-kun, isn't it cute?"

"Are you going to get one, Kajimoto-kun?"

Kajimoto agreed twice and gave a curt no to the last before he excused himself. Luckily, the homeroom teacher came in and everyone was forced to return to their seat.

It was, Kajimoto decided, the start of a bad day.

The day didn't get any better as it progress. For the second time in less than a week, Kajimoto was forced take to the roofs for refuge during lunch. It was only through a lot of patience and sighs that Kajimoto got through to the last bell of the day.

Sadly, that now meant he had to get through tennis practice.

The first thing he noticed when he got into the sports building was that everyone was holding up their phones. And it was quite clear why. Dangling at the end of each phone were tiny doll charms of the regulars of Jyousei Shounan tennis team.

To Kajimoto's utmost horror, he discovered that most of the charms were of him. But he didn't let that get to him.

"What are you people standing around here for?" he barked as he strode into the think of the group. "Phones aren't allowed during practice. Put them away! We'll start on warm ups. Twelve laps around the hall."

Nobody grumbled. It was the general rule that mobile phones weren't allowed during practice so everyone quickly stashed away their phones for fear of having it confiscated. But that didn't mean twelve laps was exactly their usual amount for warm-ups.

"Kajimoto-buchou seems quite tense today, doesn't he?" Kiriyama remarked as he jogged with the twins.

"That's because of all this phone hanger nonsense," Kouhei answered.

"It's not nonsense!" Youhei said indignantly. "They're cute. Kouhei got one too, didn't you?"

"Yea," Kouhei admitted. "But it was only yours. You got one of mine _and _buchou's.

Kouhei casted his twin a knowing look which was brushed off casually.

"Well, you don't exactly expect me to get one of Shinjou's do you?" Youhei said with a frown. "Wakato's was out of stock. And besides, it's _buchou_."

Kouhei huffed but couldn't counter his twin's logic. Kiriyama jogged on and wondered why he was so easily forgettable.

The topic of the phone charms never came up after that – Kajimoto-buchou kept them at a hard pace. After warm ups were group practices. All the regulars were divided amongst the other players and it wasn't until Hanamura-sensei came in during the middle of practice were they called together again.

"Good work all of you," she said amiably. "But I want to try out a new regime today; something different. Youhei-kun, you'll partner with Wakato. And Kouhei-kun, you and – ah! Excuse me."

Hanamura-sensei made a small sign of apology as she fished out her ringing phone. She gave a deft flick to the phone and placed the phone to her ear, turning away quickly – but not quick enough.

"Hey! Hanamura-sensei's got it too!" Kouhei said as his sharp eyes spotted the two charms dangling from the phone.

"Yea. I'm quite sure that was Shinjou and buchou," Youhei added.

"Huh? Got what?" Wakato asked. Kajimoto, who had a sinking suspicion what it was tried to cut the twins off.

"You know! The –" Kouhei started

" That's quite –" Kajimoto cut in.

"Ah, sorry about that," Hanamura apologise as she came back to the group. Unfortunately, she was still holding onto her phone, the two charms dangling obviously from it.

"Sensei! You bought them too!" Youhei said excitedly as he gestured to the two hangers.

"Hmm? Oh – this? Yes, well...this girl came into the staff room this afternoon and asked if I wanted too – since I'm the tennis club coach and all – and I thought it was quite cute. Didn't any of you get them?"

Somehow Kajimoto didn't think they were quite talking about tennis anymore.

"Yea! We've got one of each other," Youhei beamed happily.

"And then some," Kouhei muttered slyly as he gave his older twin a knowing look.

"Sh-shut up!" Youhei hissed. "It's not as if I'm the only one, okay. Tons of people have one of buchou."

This, Kajimoto decided, couldn't be a good thing.

"Well, Kajimoto-kun's was quite cute, I must admit," Hanamura giggled. "And I couldn't resist buying one of Shinjou-kun's. Wakato's, unfortunately, was sold out."

Kiriyama and Oota wondered why no one mentioned them.

"I tried to find one of yours," Shinjou intoned seriously. "But apparently, she said she didn't make any of sensei's."

"That's alright. I have one of Reiji's," consoled Hanamura hastily at the fierce expression on Shinjou's face. "What about you, Wakato?"

"Eh? Me? Uh – myself?" Wakato said sheepishly.

"Hah! How typical," Kouhei piped from his left. "Just like the narcissist. There's nobody you like but yourself."

"Hey –"

"Sensei!" Kajimoto said, taking deep, _deep_ breaths mentally. "Shouldn't we be doing something else...? Like tennis...?"

"Ah, yes! Of course," Hanamura apologised without looking apologetic. "Alright then. We'll split into double pairs. One set matches."

Luckily the phones were tucked away and practice continued like normal after that. It went on that way until the end of practice. By then everyone was too tired to even pull out their phones much less compare hangers.

It was a good way to end the day, Kajimoto decided as he got out of the showers. The locker room was quiet, everyone had gone home for the day, and there wasn't a hint of a phone charm anywhere. He gave a quiet sigh as he reached down to pick up his tennis bag from the bench – and that's when he saw it.

It was a dark blue flip phone just like any other. But attached to the phone were two hangers; one of him (to Kajimoto's discomfort) and one of Wakato.

Kajimoto picked it up. It was curious. As far as he knew, there was no one of the tennis team that had a phone charm of Wakato – the fangirls had made sure of that when they swept off the first batch of Wakato hangers – and there were no girls allowed in the tennis team's locker room. So who could it possibly belong to?

"Oh? Buchou, you're still here."

Kajimoto turned and spotted Wakato making his way out of the showers, one hand towelling his hair and the other totting his school uniform. The flame-haired senior walked unabashedly to his locker despite the fact that he was wearing only a towel slung around his hips.

Kajimoto cleared his throat softly and said, "Yes. I wanted to make sure everyone had left and I had locked up."

"Always the responsible one, eh?" Wakato teased as he shook out his pants.

"Aa," Kajimoto said as he turned away when Wakato started divesting himself of his towel in favour of his pants. "Well – it's a good thing I did. Someone left their phone here."

"Hmm? Oh! That's mine."

"What?" Kajimoto said, stunned enough that he turned towards Wakato – only to find his face inches away. "Ah!"

Embarrassingly enough, Kajimoto fell off the bench in his attempt to back away from Wakato.

"You okay, buchou?" Wakato asked as he eyed the fallen captain.

"Yea," Kajimoto flushed. He was flustered. Why was he flustered? He never gets flustered.

"A-are you sure it's your phone?" Kajimoto said, trying to do something else other than stare at the half naked Wakato as he held the phone out.

What was wrong with him? It's not as if he's never seen Wakato half naked before. A certain time at the onsen with the team flash briefly in his mind, reminding him that he had seen Wakato _fully_ naked before. But then, those times he wasn't all alone with Wakato. Alone. Just the two of them.

"It's my phone," Wakato chortled as took his phone. He pulled on the shirt he always wore under his uniform. "I'm quite sure I'd recognise it."

That would make sense. Wakato _did_ show him the hanger of himself the other day. But...

"I thought you said you only have a phone charm of yourself?" Kajimoto blurted out. He couldn't help it.

"Because I'm a narcissist?" Wakato imitated Kouhei's voice.

"I didn't –"

"As much as I like myself," Wakato sighed dramatically as he leaned over to Kajimoto. "I also prefer to have the charm of the person I like most."

Before Kajimoto could actually _register_ the meaning behind the words, Wakato leaned in the last few centimetres and kissed him softly on the lips.

_Kissed._

_On the lips._

"I think buchou should have a charm of someone he likes too," Wakato whispered mischievously as he pulled away. Kajimoto didn't respond.

Kajimoto didn't even move when Wakato gave a jaunty salute, sling his tennis bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the door. It was only after the door closed with a click did Kajimoto finally blinked.

That was when he realised there was something in his hand. He looked down.

And he blinked again.

***

The next day when Kajimoto came to school, he had a charm of Wakato hanging from his phone.

***

**Omake...?**

"What's wrong?" Kiriyama said when Oota sighed suddenly.

"Nobody loves us. I don't see a charm of me anywhere!"

"There, there now," Kiriyama said as he held up his phone. "I've got one of you."

"Daichi!" Oota gasped. "You're the best! I have one of you too!"

He held up his phone, where a charm of Kiriyama dangled from.

"Oota! And I thought I was forgotten!"

"To be honest," Yuriko piped up from where she was walking behind the two. "I've only managed to sell one of each of your charms."

Both tennis players sighed, "We thought so."


End file.
